


Waves That Rock The Plane

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: Animal Crossing New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human Wilbur, Inspired by a friends art, M/M, Short One Shot, Wilbur is scared of storms, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: A soft moment between the IR and Wilbur during a storm on a trip to a rare island.
Relationships: Island Representative/Wilbur, Player/Wilbur, Reader/Wilbur
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	Waves That Rock The Plane

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by artwork done by a friend of mine on Instagram, their handle is @rat.withapencil please go check them out!!

When the sound of the thunder booming loudly rang out once again, you found yourself looking over to the man sat next to you. 

“I won’t be able to contact my brother or emergency services in this weather,” He bit his bottom lip anxiously while his eyes, now visible as he had removed his glasses, darted around scanning the open ocean “...we will just have to wait it out.”

With another boom, his arms tightened more around himself and his grip on the fabric of his sleeve growing noticeably tighter. You felt bad, Wilbur of all people was the last person you would have expected to be scared of a thunderstorm, something you grew up used too with where you used to live back home. 

But Wilbur? He was always all bravado and never hid the fact his prior service has toughened him up to just about anything- though you were not about to judge, everyone had their vices. The plane rocked a bit from a wave that rolled under it and crashed onto the shore, the plane itself was tied securely to the dock, it would take a lot to push it out farther. 

That didn’t stop Wilburs anxious fumbling with the handle of the door, probably constructing some idea to pull you and him out of the aircraft in 10 flat seconds if it god forbid got yanked away from the dock. 

You sighed into the thick air of the cockpit, it was hot inside of it but you knew cracking the door open for some circulation would more then likely make Wilbur feel worse for trapping you inside the plane with him out of panic for you running around in such weather. 

Glancing back over to him again you felt a pang or guilt, you knew the feeling all too well as you used to be this scared of the weather as a child. Unlatching the seatbelt that was snug around your waist, originally you had put on assuming you guys were going home, and scooting over on the seat to be closer to him. 

Reaching out, you placed your hand on his arm and tried to ignore how you could feel how tense he was. This apparently shook him out of his focused trance as he turned his head to look at you, eyes slightly wide and cheeks dusted pink. 

“Oh um- you don’t have to do that.” His voice sounded soft and it was new to hear from him. You didn’t hate it though, you were always one to appreciate people’s more vulnerable moments knowing everyone deserved to be treated with care at their lowest. 

“Don’t worry about it, yeah? Just don’t focus on the storm.” You moved the hand up and slid your arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He made a small sound of brief protest before allowing himself to be moved closer, his head coming to rest on your shoulder. 

“It’ll be over soon anyways, okay?” You muttered this softly as you rested your chin on the top of his head, the soft blue hair there tickling your face slightly. He nodded, you could feel he was still tense but seeming just a bit more at ease. If a bit of relaxation was all you could give him for now then that would always outweigh none at all. 

“Y’know, as weird as this sound, I’m glad to be stuck here with you.” 

This caught you off guard, but the smile spread across your face as you tightened your hold on him. 

“Nowhere else I would rather be.”


End file.
